Taichi Chasers Battle of the Three Nations
by dragonslayer9907
Summary: Taichi Chasers AU. What would happen if there was a third colony besides the Dragonoids and Tigeroids. Read along and find out what happens in the amazing journeys that they are bound to have. OCXSena/older sisters
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Dragonslayer9907

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I probably wouldn't need to write my stories here.

Prologue

On the distant planet of Sun, there were Tigeroids, Dragonoids, and Phoenicians. The Tigeroids and Dragonoids were the main tribes on Sun while Phoenicians were a smaller, yet stronger tribe. The Phoenicians had a lot of power and could add characters together to form phrases and increase attack and defense strength. The Phoenicians were in league with the Tigeroids and wanted to live in peace yet they were almost completely annihilated when the Dragonoids attacked the Tigeroids. The remaining Phoenicians fled to Earth with their special powers and hid from the Dragonoids. They were also plotting with the Tigeroids and helping them in their search for the Tai-chi characters. And this is a story of Tai-chi Chasers roaming the world in search of Tai-chi Characters.

Chapter 1

I am one of the only survivors of the Phoenician race and as I was from a prominent clan of the Phoenicians, I had marriage contracts with four daughters of General Adin. I trained for many years and mastered all the techniques of my tribe and clan and am on my way to go find Sena and help her team out. As I set out on my way to find Sena and her crew in a town in Japan, I found the fabled legendary eighteen weapon cards, 16 animal cards, and a few elemental cards.

With Rai

The weather was great, the sun shone brightly and it was a great weekend day.

"Lunch is ready!" yelled Rai mom as she went to get Rai.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!" Rai snored as he slept the day away.

"Okay Rai, wake up. It may be the weekend but I'm not going to allow you to sleep the day away," Rai's mom said.

"WAAA! What time is it? 12:00? I'm late for meeting with my friends for the tournament. Got to go now," said Rai as he rushed out the door.

"Oh right, mom since tomorrow's your birthday and all what would you like for a present?" Rai asked.

"Ummm….. how about getting a few A's on that report card of your?" said Rai's mom.

"What? That's asking a little too much don't you think?" Rai blurted.

"I know I was only kidding. I have you and you're the only present I need. Go on and have fun at the tournament," she said.

With Sena

The Tiger Airship was getting chased by a Dragonoid Warship when Sena and the others went onto the deck and used a Taichi 暗card to escape from the dragonoids. When they got to the town where the lost Taichi card was Hawk wasn't able to pinpoint the signal due to the many buildings in the town. After Tori and Donha ditched Sena and Finn with a Taichi 幻 card, Sena and Finn got chased by dragonoid robots through the sewer system of the town before coming across Garnia after Finn froze the robots with a Taichi 冰 card. Sena and Finn blasted their way out of the sewer system and ended up in a canal under a bridge.

When I got to the town where the chasers were, I found one of the chasers competing in a card-stacking tournament. Soon after, I saw another chaser telling the first chaser to go to someplace. I followed them to a bridge where I saw Sena and my old friend Finn fighting a dragonoid, Garnia. When I looked at what was happening, I saw that Sena was too slow in avoiding an explosion attack and acted quickly to protect her. I teleported to her position, swept her up in a bridal carry and jumped onto the bridge.

"Taichi: Long, Dragon!" I yelled as I threw my activator in the air and air slashed my card. A blue 龙 symbol appeared above my head and a huge, blue dragon came out. "Attack, Garnia!"

The dragon sprayed a jet stream of water that destroyed the explosion shot that was sent at Sena. Next it sprayed a breath of fire that blew Garnia back.

"Taichi: Feng, Phoenix!" I yelled as I swiped my Phoenix card. A red 凤 symbol appeared above my head and a phoenix came out.

The dragon blew a breath of wind and the phoenix blew a breath of fire. The attacks combined into a powerful flamethrower that blew Garnia away. All the chasers were awestruck at my performance and ability to summon animals with my Taichi cards. After a while Sena realized that I was holding her in a bridal carry and jumped away.

"Who are you? Why did you help me?" she asked me, the mysterious man that was wearing a cloak and hood that covered his face.

"Did you miss me Sena?" I asked as I took off my hood and exposed my face.

When Sena and Finn saw my face, they did a double take and sputtered out, "Ryu! Why are you here?"

"What am I not allowed to come and help out my best friend and future wife?" I asked, "If you don't want me here I'll just leave then."

As soon as I said those words, Sena ran at me and held onto me saying that she wanted me to stay and be with her. Tori and Donha were dumbstruck at what just happened in front of them because Sena never hugged boys, or at least in such an intimate way, and Finn never smiled, yet they were doing just that.

"Who the Hell is he?" they asked surprised at the turn of events.

"Oh right sorry, I forgot you guys don't know Ryu," Finn said. "He's one of the only survivors of the Phoenicians and is my best friend and Sena's future husband. We haven't seen each other in over five years. When we started training under Komorka he went on a quest to master his Taichi powers."

"Sena, how are you guys doing? Why are you guys in the middle of a town?" I asked after Sena finally got over the fact that I was there.

"We were searching for a lost Taichi card when we were attacked by Dragonoids," Sena said. "By the way, where have you been for the past five years? My sisters and I have been wondering if you were still okay. You didn't visit yet could have at least sent us some letters. We were worried sick about you."

"Well you know me. I was journeying around the world, finding Taichi and training of course. I'm sorry that I worried you guys, but I'm here to stay for now on," I said. "Come on let's go find that lost Taichi card and get out of this boring place."

With Rai

After Tori suddenly quit the card-stacking tournament because he needed to help Finn and Sena, Rai won the card-stacking tournament and got the ten thousand dollars. He went up and got his ten thousand dollar prize and his trophy, while thinking about what he could get his mother for her birthday.

"I feel like I don't deserve the prize considering the fact that that other kid built the tallest tower," said Rai.

"Whatever man, the judges have said that you're the winner so you are. Can you imagine what you can buy with all that prize money?" his friends said.

'I know, I wonder what I can get my mother with all my prize money. Maybe I can get her something to put her jewelry in.' Rai thought.

After the tournament, Rai wandered around the town before finding a jewelry shop. Rai went into the jewelry looked around until he found a jewelry box with the 火on it. He picked it up and looked at the intricate craftsmanship of the box and decided that his mom deserved the box for her birthday.

Suddenly the old shop owner came up behind him and asked, "Oh so you like the box? Yes, it is a very good box for jewelry. I found it laying there one day with that symbol on it, though I could never figure out what its significance was. Maybe you can figure out the significance of the symbol of the box?"

"Well how much is this going to cost me?" Rai asked.

"Two hundred ryo is all that it will cost you," the shop owner said.

"Okay very well, can I pay using this ten thousand ryo check that I have with me?" Rai asked.

After Rai bought the box and got it wrapped, he left the shop and went back to his house. When he got back to his house, he saw that everything was out of place and was wrecked. As soon as he started to look for his mom, Luka, a Dragonoid, came around a corner and started to say that he was there to destroy him.

Luka was about to attack Rai when his mother came home with a bag of groceries. His mom immediately dropped the bag of groceries and pushed Rai to the door.

"Rai, run away and don't come back!" his mom said.

"WHY? I can fight too, let me help you!" Rai yelled.

"Rai, I will always be with you. Live life to the fullest," his mom said.

His mom then pushed him out the door and latched it. Rai kept pounding on the door until suddenly his whole house blew up due to a strange explosion. Rai was hurled back a few feet and when he got up he saw Luka. As soon as he saw Luka his anger grew to an unprecedented level and he activated his Tigeroid form and the fire card came out of the jewelry box. Rai suddenly felt a strange power coursing through him as the fire card glowed with a strange yellow light.

"Taichi, Huo! Fire!" yelled Rai as a red 火 symbol appeared above his head and spewed a jet of fire at Luka.

"Impressive, only a Taichi master can activate a card without an activator, but your still not god enough," said Luka as he cut through the jet of fire using his dragon sword.

"Taichi, Zha! Pierce!" yelled Luka as a blue 扎 symbol appeared over his head and shot blue energy needles at Rai.

The needles went flying at Rai, yet whenever one got close to him; he was somehow able to know where the needles were going to be.

'What is this? How can you be able to know where the needles are going to be and dodge them?' thought Luka. 'Could you be one? This just got very interesting.'

"Come on guys, I sense a person in distress and it's a Tigeroid," Hawk said.

We rushed through the town and into the outskirts where we found Rai fighting against Luka, a Dragonoid elite, by himself. Rai was using the lost Taichi card of Fire and was dodging an attack from Luka.

"Hey, catch this!" Sena yelled as she threw an activator at Rai. "Swipe the card to activate its power!"

Rai caught the activator and yelled, "Taichi: Huo, Fire!"

A red 火 symbol appeared above his head and shot a ball of fire at Luka.

"Taichi: Shi, Rock!" yelled Donha as a brown 石 symbol appeared above his head and shot a barrage of rocks at Luka that managed to trap him under a pile of them.

"Rai, we need to go now. Luka may be out of action for now but he won't be down for long," said Sena.

"Who are you guys? And I'm not going to come with you guys! Go away!" yelled Rai.

"Taichi: Mian, Sleep!" Tori said as a purple 眠 symbol appeared over his head and put Rai to sleep.

We carried Rai back to the Tiger Airship so that we could keep a close eye on and protect him from the Dragonoids. We let him sleep a while as we discussed what we were going to do.

"Komorka, what are we going to do about the lost Taichi and Rai?" I asked as we sat around the main table on the bridge.

"Rai will be a very valuable asset if we can get him to join us," Komorka said.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt if we can get him on our side, but is he really going to join the team?" Sena asked, "And besides do we even need him now that we have Ryu?"

"Well in time everything will work out. Right now we needn't worry about this. Go to sleep all of you, we'll figure this out tomorrow when everyone is awake, including Rai," Komorka said.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonslayer9907

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, because of course if I did, I wouldn't need to write out my ideas and stories here.

Taichi Chasers: The Battle of the Three Nations

Chapter 2

The sky was a deep blue-red hue with the setting sun and a from a pile of rocks in front of the burning remains of what used to be a house, Luka, an elite Dragonoid, popped out.

"HE'S….he's one of them. He has the power of two. He must be eliminated with that Phoenician as well," Luka said to himself as he brushed the dirt off his armor.

The sky is blue and the sunny is shining, the day is perfect and we can find Rai snoring and wasting the day away in a soft bed in the Tiger Airship. BANG! Multiple crashes and explosions rocked the Airship, waking Rai and sending him onto the floor in a crash.

'Huh? Where am I?' Rai thought in his mind before everything came flooding back to him. He had just seen his mother and house get blown to smithereens and he was about to attack Luka again. Then Tori used a simple 眠， Sleep, card to knock him out before they took him to the Tiger Airship to get away from the Dragoniods. BANG! CRASH! Rai was suddenly knocked off his feet as the Airship was rocked by explosions that were coming from outside. 'I should go check this place out. There no knowing what's here.' Rai thought.

Rai reached for the door, pulled the handle, and opened the door, only to fall back in shock and fear when Tori appeared at the door.

"Oh you're up! That's great! Did you have a good sleep? Remember we met at the tournament, but you probably don't remember me. A lot of people that meet me have a hard time forgetting me though. Come on, Ryu and Komorka and the rest of the chasers are training in the forest outside the Airship. You can see what real Taichi masters are like," a blond haired kid named Tori yelled excitedly as he dragged Rai out the door of his room and through the Airship.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Where are we going?" Rai asked as he was pulled through the Airship.

"You'll see when you get there! Come on! It'll be fun!" Tori exclaimed.

Soon they arrived at the exit of the Tiger Airship and as soon as they walked out into the open Rai saw a scene that shocked him into a state of complete awe. Ryu and the others were battling, Ryu against Komorka and the chasers. As soon as Tori got outside he joined the mock fight while Rai sat on the steps watching the intense battle.

A few hours earlier

"Hey Komorka, guys, could you help me with my training. I need some more experience with a battle against many," I said.

"Okay I guess a few hours of training won't hurt anyone," Komorka said.

Present time

"Taichi Ji, Halberd!" I yelled as a blueish yellow, 戟, symbol appeared above my head and morphed into a halberd. I spun around experimentally testing its balance before quickly using it to block multiple attacks from the other chasers.

"Taichi Chuan, River!" Sena yelled as a blue, 川, symbol appeared over her head and shot a jet of water at me.

"Taichi Shi, Rock!" Donha yelled as a brown, 石, symbol appeared above his head and morphed into many small boulders. Donha promptly jumped up in the air and started striking the boulders at me at an alarming rate.

"Taichi Bing, Ice!" Finn yelled as an icy blue, 冰, symbol appeared above his head and shot a barrage of icy needles at me.

"Taichi Xiao, Laugh!" Tori yelled as a purple, 笑, symbol appeared above his head before hitting me squarely in the chest causing me to go into a fit of incontrollable laughter.

"Taichi Tai Feng, Typhoon! Taichi Xue, Snow!" I yelled as a blue, 台风, combination symbol and an icy blue, 雪, symbol appeared above my head. The combination symbol created gusting winds and storming thunderclouds before combining with the jet of snow coming from the Snow taichi symbol. The strong winds sent the chasers flying out of the makeshift ring that had been set up.

"Taichi Feng, Wind!" Komorka yelled as a white, 风, symbol appeared above her head and shot a powerful gust of wind at me.

"Taichi Chiu, Blow!" I yelled as a grey, 吹, symbol appeared over my head before sending a gust of wind at Komorka.

After about five minutes, the two attacks cancelled each other out and sent both Komorka and I out of our makeshift ring bringing the training match to an end. After the match Komorka and Rai left so that Komorka could talk to Rai and try to convince him to join the Taichi Chasers.

In Kormorka's room  
"Rai, there are one thousand taichi characters in existence, each one representing a different power of the universe. The Huo taichi is the symbol of fire. It was created from fire and bears the destructive power of fire. Every taichi character has its own hidden power and strength and one's knowledge and skill of the taichi is what brings it out. You were able to use the fire card because the power within the card responded to the power within you," Komorka said.

"WHO ARE YOU! Why am I here? And who's that guy that destroyed my house and tried to get me?" Rai asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Komorka asked in a serious tone.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Rai yelled.

On the Dragonoid Ship

"I'm sorry, General. I made a mistake, one that I'll never ever make again in my life," Garnia said sincerely.

"Your incompetence never ceases to amaze me. How you let a group of children overpower you is beyond me," the General said in a disapproving tone.

"But General, sir, I was beating the children into a pulp when suddenly some random cloaked kid swooped in and saved the day. He caught the girl and used Taichi cards that summoned a dragon and a phoenix. The power behind those two creatures was immense and breathtaking," Garnia said hurriedly in explanation.

"Did you just say summoning animals with Taichi cards? Well it seems that the Phoenicians have landed on Earth as well. This is very troubling news, the Phoenicians, while being few in numbers are all very strong warriors. Their transcendent forms allow them to combine Taichi symbols to form phrases and combo moves that are far more powerful than any single card alone. There is only one person that I know that can summon mythical creatures though and that would be Ryu the Prince of all the Phoenicians. He is a child prodigy and has power on par with the Tigeroid elders. I guess I can't really blame you for losing now can I?" General Vicious said. "By the way, where's Luka. He would be the best candidate to send out to eliminate the Phoenician Prince."

"He went off saying that he had something to do, I think?" said Garnia.

"That Luka, he thinks that he can just do whatever he wants to," said General Vicious in an exasperated tone.

"General Vicious, there's an urgent message from the other world. The emperor has called you all back to the Luftdrake." Duran whispered to Vicious.

"Garnia, Ave, Jahara go and find Luka and after you find him, go find that Phoenician prince and eliminate him with the rest of the pesky Tigeroids. I'm sure the emperor will understand that the elimination of the Phoenician prince is more important the meeting at the Luftdrake that we were supposed to attend. Now go before I change my mind and decide that your failures need to be reported to the emperor," said General Vicious.

"We are going right away, sir. We won't fail you this time," they said hurriedly before rushing out of the ship.

"I'd be rich if I got a few dollars every time I heard that promise," laughed Vicious as he turned the ship in the direction of Luftdrake.

With Komorka and Rai

They walked into the Taichi storage chamber of the Tiger Airship.

"Rai, this is where we keep the Taichi Characters that we have collected so far. We are on a mission to collect all the lost Taichi 1000. 500 symbols were scattered throughout the human world and our job is to retrieve them. Do you understand that Rai?" Komorka said.

"Yeah, I guess. But what has this have to do with me?" Rai asked.

"Telling and not telling will not change the reality of what you are. Rai, let me tell you about the past of your people. Long ago on the planet of Sun, there were three nations, the dragon, tiger, and phoenix nations. Together the nations created the Taichi 1000 which sealed all the power and principles of the universe into symbols. In order to maintain peace, the Dragonoids, Tigeroids, and Phoenicians decided to share the Taichi 1000. Since the Phoenicians were a small nation they joined together with the Tigeroids and took 500 hundred symbols, while the Dragonoids took the other 500. The sharing of the Taichi 1000 led to a time of peace until the rebel leader Diga became the Emperor of the Dragonoids and started a war of conquest hoping to seize the other half of the Taichi 1000. First, he tried to wipe out the Phoenician race, but a lot of the Phoenicians were able to go into hiding and escape Diga's wrath. The Tigeroid emperor, upon knowing that the Dragonoids would rule Sun if they had all the Taichi Characters, destroyed the stone upon which the Taichi were carved and the Tigeroids Taichi were scattered throughout the human world. The survivors of the Phoenicians and Tigeroids are now on a mission to reclaim our lost Taichi and keep them from the Dragonoids," Komorka said.

"That's great and all. BUT I DON'T SEE HOW THIS HAS TO DO WITH ME!" Rai exclaimed in rage.

"Rai, you're a Tigeroid just like the rest of us," Komorka said.

Outside in the hall

"Now that he knows everything, he going to have to join us and become a Taichi Chaser," Tori said excitedly.

"I wouldn't count on it Tori. Not everyone like to grasp reality and deal with it," Sena and Ryu said disagreeing with Tori.

Through the doors, they were able to here Rai's skeptical voice yelling, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. THEY'RE LIES, ALL LIES." before seeing him run out of the room and off the Airship.

After running out of the Tiger Airship, Rai went back to the remains of his house and started to shift around in the broken framework. As soon as he found a picture of his family, Luka came around the corner.

"I knew you would come back here, but I didn't expect you to be alone. Where's your Phoenician friend?' Luka said.

"Why are you here and what do you mean Phoenician? I thought they were Tigeroids? Did they lie to me about that too?" Rai asked.

"Oh no, no the others on the ship are all Tigeroids except the one that can use the combination moves is the Phoenician crown prince. So where are they? Are they coming soon?" Luka explained.

"No I came here alone and I can take you alone without their help anyway," Rai said cockily.

"Oh, I really doubt that considering that none of your attacks were able to even touch me much less wound me," Luka said before suddenly kicking him, sending him flying out of the ruined house and onto the ground in front of the burned wreck.

"UFFF!" Rai coughed as he flew through the air and skidded on the ground.

Suddenly both Rain ad Luka heard a sound and looked to see where it was coming from. When they looked up they saw Garnia, Jahara, and Ave speeded towards them on one of the Dragonoid cruisers.

"Luka, where's the pesky Phoenician prince? We have orders to eliminate him then move on to the other Tigeroids that are in the area," Jahara said.

A sudden gust of wind behind them caught their attention and they saw a huge dragon with the Taichi Chasers on its back coming straight at them.

"Taichi Feng, Wind!" Sena yelled as a white, 风, symbol appeared above her head and shot a gust of wind at the Dragonoids.

"Taichi Bing, Ice!" Finn yelled as an icy blue, 冰, symbol appeared above his head and shot a gust of icy wind at the Dragonoids.

"Taichi Shi, Rock!" Donha yelled as a brown, 石, symbol appeared above his head and shot a barrage of small boulders at the Dragonoids.

"Taichi Hua, Slippery!" Tori yelled as a purple, 滑, symbol appeared on the ground where the Dragonoids were standing, causing them to slip.

"Taichi Tai Yang, Sun!" I yelled as a flaming red, 太阳, combination symbol appeared above my head and shot a solar flare at the Dragonoids.

"Well it looks like that answers me question," Jahara said as she braced herself for the onslaught of attacks.

The Dragonoids were blown back a few feet as an aftereffect of the barrage of attacks. I used the split second time that the Dragonoids needed to recover to throw Rai his activator and card holder. As soon as we landed and got off my dragon summon, we got ready for battle.

"Rai, use the HUO card to distract them before arming yourself with the JIAN, sword, card. Everyone else grab a weapon card from my holder and arm yourselves, NOW!" I said before grabbing my JIAN card.

"Taichi Jian, Sword!" I yelled as a yellow, 剑, symbol appeared above my head before morphing into twin sword that flew into my hands. "I've been meaning to try this new technique I created in real combat, but I never got around to it. This is the perfect time for me to try it out."

AN:

What's is this new technique that Ryu has created?

Read the next chapter and find out.

The next chapter will be up in a few days or maybe weeks, but before the end of the month.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Dragonslayer9907

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I probably wouldn't need to write my stories here.

Last time on Taichi Chasers: Battle of the Three Nations

"Rai, use the HUO card to distract them before arming yourself with the JIAN, sword, card. Everyone else grab a weapon card from my holder and arm yourselves, NOW!" I said before grabbing my JIAN card.

"Taichi Jian, Sword!" I yelled as a yellow, 剑, symbol appeared above my head before morphing into twin sword that flew into my hands. "I've been meaning to try this new technique I created in real combat, but I never got around to it. This is the perfect time for me to try it out."

Present Time

With the Dragonoids

The Dragonoids got up from their fall due to the barrage of attacks and drew their weapons. Luka and Jahara drew their swords, Garnia his war hammer and Ave his battle whip.

"Come on you dolts. We can't lose to these measly children. Our honor as elite Dragonoid warriors must be protected in the next battle against those pesky children," Luka said in a commanding voice.

With the Tigeroids

"Taichi Jian, Sword!" Rai yelled as a blueish yellow, 剑, symbol appeared above his head before morphing into a broadsword.

"Taichi Qiang, Spear!" Finn yelled as a blueish yellow, 枪, symbol appeared above his head before turning into a long double-headed spear.

"Taichi Gong, Bow! Taichi Jian, Arrow!" Sena yelled as a blue, 弓, symbol and a white, 箭, symbol appeared above her head before morphing into a bow and arrows.

"Taichi Gun, Staff!" Tori yelled as a brown, 棍, symbol appeared above his head before morphing into a bo staff.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled as activated my transcendent Phoenix form. My hair grew longer and started to resemble long feathers and my body became accented with tattoos that looked like feathers. Yet the most startling change I went through was that I grew flaming wings just under my shoulder blades.

"I want you guys to stay out of my way until I'm done with my technique. If I don't finish this battle with this technique, I want you guys to run away as fast as you can to the Tiger Airship and get out of here. OKAY?" I said to Rai and the Chasers.

"But… but what will happen to you?" Sena asked worriedly.

"There's nothing to worry about. You know me, even if I was captured, I could easily escape without anyone knowing. I'll be fine," I said.

With the Dragonoids

"Ave, Garnia, use your taichi cards to attack from a distance while me and Jahara engage the Phoenician prince in close combat. While Jahara and I are stalling the prince, you guys get rid of the other chasers," Luka commanded as he laid out the battle plan.

They ran to where the Tigeroids and I were and they started their onslaught.

"Taichi Bian, Whips!" Ave yelled as a green, 鞭, symbol appeared over his head before morphing into four green whips that flew at the Chasers.

"Taichi Bao, Explosion!" Garnia yelled as a blue, 爆, symbol appeared above his head before shooting a huge explosion of fire at the Chasers.

"Taichi Bi, Wall!" Donha yelled as a brown, 壁, symbol appeared above his head and a wall appeared in from of the Chasers from Ave and Garnia's attacks.

When the Dragonoids came into striking distance I decided to use my technique. I held my twin swords in my hand loosely as I pulled latent energy from deep within my body. After a few seconds, I started to glow with a flaming red and my twin swords became wrapped in fire.

"Taichi Ren, Person!" I yelled as a flaming red, 人, appeared over my head and morphed into a copy of myself. "You know what to do, let's finish this!"

"Combination Technique! Secret Art Hidden Lotus; Dance of the Flaming Lotus! Secret Art, Flying Phoenix; Dance of the Flaming Phoenix!" my clone and I yelled together as we each started our own sword dances. My clone flew into the air and started to move like a flying phoenix, slashing and wiping as if pushing the air around him to help him "fly". I started to slash and sweep my swords in what looked like random directions and went through a series of awkward poses. My clone and I finished our sword dances at the same time and a flaming lotus appeared around me, while a flying phoenix appeared around my clone. When the Dragonoids came closer to where I was, my clone and I started our attack. I started slashing my swords in the Dragonoids direction causing the petals of the lotus to fly out at them, while my clone thrust his swords forward in their direction causing the phoenix to spew fire at the Dragonoids.

Luka and Jahara ducked and weaved through the onslaught of flaming petals and streams of fire, nearly getting hit many times. Garnia and Ave were dodging and using their weapons to block the barrage of fire. They were all thinking one thing in their heads, 'What the HELL IS THIS! When did the Phoenicians get so strong?', as they dodged the attacks.

After a few minutes of consecutive use of the combination attack, my strength and power were leaving me. Sustaining the technique was beginning to become taxing on my body and after a few moments I my strikes were faltering. Soon my vision was starting to get blurry and I suddenly lost my strength and fell to one knee. I stuck my swords into the ground and used them as supports to help hold me up. The flaming lotus around me was starting to flicker and my clone and phoenix disappeared.

The Dragonoids saw their chance and started to counterattack with a barrage of Taichi.

"Everyone, I want this one alive! I'm sure that the general will understand, as a dead prince is useless but one that is alive is worth much," Luka said.

"Taichi Shui, Water! Taichi Zha, Pierce!" Luka yelled as a blue, 水, symbol and a blue, 扎, symbol appeared above his head and shot a jet of water and a barrage of blue energy needles at me.

"Taichi Mao, Spear!" Jahara yelled as a blue, 矛, symbol appeared over her head before morphing into a blue energy spear that she threw at me.

"Taichi Bao, Explosion!" Garnia yelled as a blue, 爆, symbol appeared over his head and shot a blast of fire at me.

"Taichi Bian, Whip!" Ave yelled as a green, 鞭, symbol appeared over his head before morphing into four green energy whips that flew at me.

"Taichi Dun, Shield!" I yelled as a brown, 盾, symbol appeared above my head before morphing into a shield. The shield was able to hold back some of the attacks but I got hit and flew into the wall the Chasers were hiding behind. Sena came running out from behind the wall and towards me.

"Sena! What are you doing! Get back behind the wall! I'm fine!" I yelled in outrage as I winced from the pain that the attacks had caused me.

"NO! You're not okay and I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore," Sena declared as she started to help me up and make a run for the other side of the wall.

"Taichi Mao, Spear!" Jahara yelled as a blue, 矛, symbol appeared over her head before morphing into a blue energy spear that she threw at me.

"Taichi Bao, Explosion!" Garnia yelled as a blue, 爆, symbol appeared over his head and shot a blast of fire at me.

As we were about to make it to the edge of the wall, I heard something that sounded like a jet of fire and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blue energy spear and a blast of fire streaming towards Sena. In that split second, I got in front of Sena and took the fire and spear full on. The spear had gone through my back and pierced through my chest and the fire had badly burned my back. I sprayed blood from my mouth onto Sena's face and pushed her over to the other side before falling to the ground.

"SENA! Get the other and then GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled in desperation while coughing up blood.

"Taichi Lao, Prison!" Ave yelled as a yellowish-brown, 牢, symbol appeared above his head and morphed into a cell that entrapped me.

"Ryu! I'm coming!" Sena yelled as she started to run towards me.

"NO! SENA GET OUT OF HERE! I'LL BE FINE! GO!" I yelled as I tried to get her to go back to the wall and get away.

"NO! I won't leave you here!" Sena yelled as she came closer to the cell in which I was locked.

"Sena, you leave me no choice. Taichi Chui, Blow!" I yelled as a blue, 吹, symbol appeared over my head before shooting out a jet of wind that blow Sena all the way back to the wall and the other Chasers. As soon as I sent Sena flying the Dragonoids came over and tied me up with some strong ropes and kept me in the cell before setting off to get the Chasers.

As soon as Sena landed in the camp that the Chasers had set up, she told everyone to run away and get to the Tiger Airship. Though Rai had a problem running away from a fight, Donha and Finn were able to drag him back to the Airship. Once they got on, they took off and went to a secluded location where the Dragonoids couldn't find them.

After a while the Dragonoids came back to the cell after giving up the search for the other Chasers. They dragged me along until they found their cruiser and then we took off for the Dragonoid Airship. When we got to the ship, I was dragged along the floor of the ship before getting to the main deck of the airship. When we saw the general, I was surprised to see him with an angry look on his face.

"Why did you bring him here alive? I asked for him to be eliminated with those pesky Tigeroids. Oh don't tell me, the Tigeroids got away again, didn't they?" the general said with malice.

"Sir, the prince of the Phoenicians would be more use to us alive than dead and besides with him here we can use him as bait for the Tigeroids and Phoenicians. Now that we have a prisoner of war, we can get many more things than just the anger of the Tigeroids and Phoenicians had we just killed him, " Luka said sagely.

"Fine, take him down to the torture chamber and strap him to the electrifier. Even though he may be a prince and a prisoner of war, we don't need to treat him nicely. Turn the electrifier to the maximum voltage and shock him every half an hour," General Vicious said as he laughed maniacally.

I was dragged out of the main deck and into the halls before coming to a chamber. When we got into the chamber I was strapped to a metal table that was in the center of the room. Then they strapped a multitude of wires onto several place on my body and then turned up the voltage to the max, 1000000 volts, and shocked me.

On the Tiger Airship

"Rai this is your entire fault. If you didn't run off and go back to your house, then we would never have met the Dragonoids and Ryu never would have been captured by the Dragonoids. We don't even know if he's still okay and I just know that the Dragonoids will torture and hurt him more than he already is. What if he's in pain right now? What if he doesn't come back? What if…" Sena yelled as she started to cry out loud before pushing Rai into a wall and running into her room, slamming the door.

They were able to hear her crying through the walls clearly.

"What's wrong with her?" Rai asked.

"Ryu was her fiancé and that little stunt you pulled might have just killed Ryu. Remember, he got injured and captured so that we could leave and escape. You should be able to understand why she's sad and angry at you," Finn said.

In this situation, even Tori didn't know what to say as he couldn't think of any way to make the situation better. Finn went into Sena's room and comforted her, wishing in his heart that I would be fine and that I hadn't met my doom just yet.

Soon after, Hawk picked up a Taichi card signal and everyone reluctantly moved on in search of the lost Taichi character. Sena swore to herself that she would find me and rescue me from the Dragonoids. She just wished that she would be in time to rescue me.

AN

What will happen to Ryu? Will he be rescued or will the Chasers end up in the same situation as him?

Read the next chapter to find out.

Thanks for Reading!

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragonslayer9907 signing in.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OC that I created. Besides if I did own it, I wouldn't need to write here as my ideas would have already been on air.

Last time on Taichi Chasers: Battle of the Three Nations

When we got into the chamber I was strapped to a metal table that was in the center of the room. Then they strapped a multitude of wires onto several place on my body and then turned up the voltage to the max, 1000000 volts, and shocked me.

Present Time

I had been in the torture chamber for about a week or so silently enduring the painful and jarring shocks that I received every half an hour. Though I had a very powerful latent healing ability, the constant shocking was destroying by body to the point where my healing ability was keeping me barely alive while it slowly repaired my nearly fatal chest and back wounds. I was calmly waiting for my strength to return, but what I didn't know was that they had sent a ransom note to the Tigeroids in order to lure them out into the open.

With the Tigeroids

"Do we have any mail?" Sena asked as she relaxed after they found the Taichi Bao, Aggression card.

"Yea hold on, we got something from headquarters! It's for you Sena! I think it's from you dad and older sisters," Tori said.

"WHAT! Give it to me quickly. What could be so important that they need to send us a letter?" Sena said out loud.

Dear Sena, Chasers,

We got a ransom note for Ryu saying that if we ever want to see him alive again, we need to take all of our Taichi cards and go to the Dragonoid Airship commanded by General Vicious. What we want to ask is how Ryu got captured in the first place. Wasn't he sent to help you guys in your search for our lost Taichi? Right now we don't know what happened and the royal family of the Phoenicians and your sisters are worried sick. I think it would be best if you just left this business to us and went back to your search for the lost Taichi.

We don't need another person captured and used as a bargaining chip. Sena listen to me and stay put. We'll find Ryu and get him out without any trouble. Don't worry, just get back to your Taichi searching and everything will turn out fine.

Dad

After reading the letter Sena started to tear up as she imagined all the sick twisted things the Dragonoids were probably doing to me.

"I'm going to the Dragonoid Airship and I'm going to get Ryu out of that hellhole," Sena declared as she ran out the door.

Sena quickly opened the exit hatch and grabbed a glider before flying off in search of the Dragonoids Airship.

On the Dragonoid Airship

After another day of "electrotherapy" as the Dragonoids would have put it, I was unstrapped from the table. For that instant, I thought that the Dragonoids actually had hearts and were going to put me in a cell until they found something to do with me. Oh but how I was.

After unstrapping me from the table the guards took me into another room where I saw a whole collection of various tools for torture.

"Well it looks like the General decided that you were too dangerous and threatening. He has decided that you need to be "handicapped" a little. And our jobs to do just that," the guard said with a smirk plastered on his face.

I was first strapped into a chair to the point where I couldn't even move a muscle. But I wasn't prepared for what happened next. The guards came over with this spoon looking thing and a metal circle that they put over my eye. After the guards were done lining up the tools around my eye, they suddenly plunged the spoon-like tool straight into my eyes and scooped them out. I howled in pain as I felt my eyes get yanked out and the world suddenly turned pitch black. Just before I lost consciousness, I heard one of the guards saying, "Looks like this is one less enemy that will be a threat to us."

After I was jolted awake by a spray of cold on my face, I realized that I was chained to the wall and that my torture was yet to end. The guards came over with whips and canes and brutally beat me with them repeatedly. After hours and hours of torture, they finally got tired and dragged me from the torture chamber into a dark, musty, dank cell. After landing on the floor of the cell, I fell into a restless sleep.

With Sena

Sena had been flying on the glider for hours, combing the skies for anything that looked like a Dragonoid Airship. Suddenly she saw a huge shadow in the sky that was moving too fast for a regular airplane and was too big to be a bird. She immediately changed course and sped toward the strange shadow in the distance. As she got closer to the shadow, she was able to see that the shadow really was the Dragonoid Airship of General Vicious. She landed on the ship and quickly snuck into the inside of the ship. She went through to the elaborate maze of corridors and halls searching everywhere for Ryu. She decided that she should go to the main decks and use the surveillance systems to find Ryu. Sena sneaked through the ship to the main deck and as she started using the system, the doors suddenly slammed and she heard someone clapping.

"We have been waiting for you for a long time now, but we thought there would be more of you. You're here to find your fiancé aren't you? Well you'll be seeing him soon," General Vicious said mockingly as he laughed at Sena.

"Taichi Xian, String!" Jahara yelled as a green, 线, appeared above her head before turning into a coil of string that flew at Sena and bound her tightly.

After Sena fell to the ground, two guards dragged her out of the main deck and through the ship to the dungeons. The guards dragged her to my cell before opening the door and throwing her in next to what resembled a bloody lump of meat with bones jutting out of it.

"What's that thing?" Sena asked the guards as they walked away.

"Well you wanted to see your fiancé, didn't you? Well you have," the guards said while laughing.

"RYU!" Sena yelled as realization struck her. She quickly went over to the lump on the ground and gently flipped it over. The sight that befell her eyes shocked her to her core and made her turn away and vomit up her last meal. After a few minutes of retching, she gathered the courage to look back over at the lump and carefully traced all the wounds on my body.

I had had both my eyes ripped from their sockets leaving two dark, hollow holes in my face. My bones had been broken so many times that they had splintered and shattered. My body was scarred with multiple wounds from the whips and knives that they had used on my body. My breathing had slowed to a painstaking slow pace and I was on the border of life and death.

Sena started to cry and shouted to the heavens.

"WHY did this have to happen? Why did they do this to you, Ryu? Please Ryu wake up, I need you. Don't die on me now!" Sena screamed as she tried to get me to wake up. She suddenly stopped when she heard a faint sound coming from something near her.

"Sena, is that you?" I whispered as I began to regain consciousness.

"Ryu, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Sena asked as she tried to comfort Ryu.

"Sena, how did you get stuck in this cage with me? I thought I told you to leave me alone and run away if I ever got caught! I said I would be fine!" I yelled in rage before sputtering and coughing up a large amount of blood.

"Look at yourself, Ryu! You are not fine in any way. If I hadn't come you probably wouldn't even live to see the day of your freedom!" Sena yelled as tears started pouring out of her eyes and onto me.

"Sena, if I was here and died, at least I would have died alone. But now we might both die. If I had died alone, there would have been nothing to worry about; but if you die too, how will your parents be able to deal with it. Sena, I know my parents are able to deal with lose just fine and I'm not the only one in the family, but you have a family that needs you and can't live without you. Sena, you shouldn't have come!" I lectured her in a harsh tone.

"But, I can't live without you and I couldn't just leave you here alone!" Sena exclaimed as she hugged me tightly and cried into my shoulder. After getting up and wiping her tears, she ripped a piece of my shirt off and tied it around my eyes.

"Sena, what's done is done. Right now our most important task is how to get ourselves out of this Dragonoid ship. I feel so helpless right now. I can't do anything without the mobility of my limbs and I don't think you can carry me out of here," I said frustrated.

"Don't worry, my dad and sisters are coming with a few squads to rescue you," Sena said.

After Sena said those words, the ship suddenly shook and we could hear explosions in the distance. After a while we heard voices that sounded like Sena's sisters Asty, Cloda, and Straw.

"Taichi Hai, Ocean!" Asty yelled as a blue, 海, symbol appeared over her head before a wave of water came crashing out of the symbol.

"Taichi You, Oil!" Straw yelled as a yellow, 油, symbol appeared above her head before spraying a jet of oil onto the Dragonoid robots they were fighting.

"Taichi Qiang, Gun!" Cloda yelled as a brown, 枪, symbol appeared above her head before morphing into a gun.

Soon after we heard the voices, Sena saw and I heard robots come crashing down the hall before Asty, Cloda, and Straw got to our cell. When they got there, they immediately asked why Sena was there.

"Sena! Why are you here? I thought we told you to stay away? Dad's going to be sooo mad when he sees you here," they said angrily. They looked around the cell and saw me and their anger immediately turned into worry. They immediately broke the cell door and lifted me out. They threw Sena the activators and card holders that we had lost when we were captured.

"Sena, what happened to Ryu? Why does he look like he went through a meat grinder? And why is there a bloody piece of cloth around his eyes?" Asty, Cloda, and Straw asked desperately, tears forming in their eyes.

"I don't want to repeat what Ryu told me…. it's too painful," Sena whispered as she looked down.

"It's fine Sena, I can tell them. After getting stabbed in the back with a spear, I was captured by the Dragonoids. After that I was placed in a chamber and electrocuted constantly for a week and a day before the general decided I was too big of a threat and decided to "handicap" me. The next thing I know is that I had my eyes torn out and my body was broken to the point where I couldn't feel a thing. The only thing keeping me alive was my healing power and my strong will to live. Don't worry I'll be fine. Let's get out of here," I recounted.

We swiftly maneuvered through the Dragonoid Airship and skillfully defeated any enemies that we came across. After we got to the exit of the Dragonoid Airship, we met up with General Aidan. He was shocked when he saw my condition and had me sent onto his Tiger Airship and straight into the infirmary. After a thorough examination, the tigeroid doctors said that there was no way that I would be able to recover from this state and that I didn't have much time left. Sena and the others were heartbroken and were crying their eyes out thinking that I would be leaving them soon, but I knew a way that I could recover. The thing I was thinking of was a forbidden technique of the Phoenicians. It had a limited amount of uses and had a lot of specific requirements that caused it to be really risky. Also there was no way that I would be able to completely recover my body. My eyes would still be lost, but everything else would heal completely.

Sena's family, excluding Aidan, and I were transported to the Chasers Airship and left in their care. As soon as I got there, I asked Rai and Finn to come into my room for a private conversation. What I said shocked them, but they agreed to do it in the end.

AN

What is this technique that Ryu is talking about? What shocked Finn and Rai?

I'll give you a hint, think about the cycle of a Phoenix's life and you'll figure it out.

Well if you don't get it then read the next chapter and find out.

Thank you for reading

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragonslayer9907 signing in

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OC's that I created. If I really did own it not only would I be rich, my ideas would already be on the air.

Last time on Taichi Chasers: The Battle of the Three Nations

The thing I was thinking of was a forbidden technique of the Phoenicians. It had a limited amount of uses and had a lot of specific requirements that caused it to be really risky. Also there was no way that I would be able to completely recover my body. My eyes would still be lost, but everything else would heal completely.

As soon as I got there, I asked Rai and Finn to come into my room for a private conversation. What I said shocked them, but they agreed to do it in the end.

Present Time

"Taichi Huo, Fire x2 equals Taichi Yan, Flame! Taichi Huo, Fire plus Taichi Bao, Aggression equals Taichi Bao, Explosion!" Rai yelled as a red, 炎, and a red, 爆, symbol appeared over his head and shot burning hot jets of flame at me that started to incinerate me.

"Thank you, Rai" I whispered as I continued to burn in the continuous stream of fire coming from Rai's Taichi. When I was almost completely burned to death, the door suddenly opened and Sena and her sisters burst in.

"RAI! What are you doing? How could you do such a thing to someone that got crippled and injured to protect us? You heartless scumbag! How could you?" asked Sena and her sisters.

"Come on we got to help Ryu guys. Taichi Chuan, Rive….!" Sena started to yell before she heard something behind her.

"Taichi Bing, Ice! Freeze them to the wall!" Finn yelled as he appeared behind them. A blueish white, 冰, symbol appeared over his head and shot out chunks of ice that froze Sena and her sisters to the wall.

"Finn! What's the meaning of this? Why won't you let us help Ryu? I thought he was your best friend?" Sena asked as she watched me get burned into ashes.

"Sena! Come to your senses! Can't you see that we're helping Ryu get better?" Finn exclaimed.

Flashback to Arrival on Tiger Airship

"Rai, Finn I need your help with something. As you can see, there is probably no way I can get better if I don't do something fast. I need you guys to kill me, specifically with fire," I said calmly.

"Wha….What are you saying? How will killing you make this any better? Are you MENTAL?" yelled Rai and Finn in confusion.

"No guys, I'm serious. It's one of the most ancient and forbidden techniques of the Phoenicians. It is very risky and could lead to my permanent death but it could bring out of this sorry state, too. Guys think of it, the life cycle of the phoenixes of long ago; the death in flames and rebirth in the ashes, which is the forbidden technique of the Phoenicians that can only be used three times." I explained in a calm, collected manner.

"Okay, fine we'll do it. Just tell us what we need to do," they said.

"All I need is for a friend to completely incinerate me in a big fire and only Rai can do that. And Finn I need you to distract Sena and her sisters, because you know they won't agree to my plan and I need you to restrain them from doing anything stupid also," I explained to them.

End Flashback

After Finn finished recounting the conversation, a sudden light came from the pile of ashes and blinded everyone in the room. As the light subsided, I stood where the pile of ashes used to lie. My body was completely healed and I had been transplanted with the Fenningan, the eye of the phoenix. The Fenningan, the eye of the phoenix, is one of the many powerful bloodlines of the Phoenicians. They are black with a flaming red and blue six point star. These eyes give the bearer an immense amount of power and allow them to be able to use Taichi even without their cards. It also allows the bearer to have control over fire and be able to fly. When I transcend into my hybrid form, I have absolute control over fire and my Taichi abilities are powered up to the max. But there are many weaknesses to the eyes. First off they drain massive amounts of power from the user, they can only be used during the day when our solar system's biggest supply of fire is in the sky, (sun), when used the eyes will start to bleed and after a certain amount of time, they will go blind, and they can be destroyed with a special incantation that is passed down in the royal family.

"Hey guys! Ummm….. Sorry for not telling you guys that I knew a way that could completely heal me." I said as Sena and her sisters were released from their icy chains.

"Ryu!"Sena and her sisters yelled angrily as they ran over to me before putting me in a choke hold before squeezing me to death. "Don't you ever do that to us again!"

"I promise," I managed to choke out before they released me.

"Guys! There's a Taichi card in the middle of the forest! Sena, Asty, Cloda, Straw, Finn and I will go get the card! The rest of you guys stay here and guard the ship!" Hawk commanded.

After Sena and the others left to find the card, Donha, Rai, Tori and I stayed back and relaxed. Tori was doing lookout duty, Donha was having lunch, while I was lying in my bed while teaching Rai about the Taichi Cards.

"Ok Rai, there are many ways to combine Taichi Characters into new characters and phrases. One example of a new character would be when you use two 火's to create a 炎 character or using the 火 and the 暴 to create the character 爆. But that's a power that all Taichi masters have, so I'm going to teach you how to use the special technique of the Phoenicians, phrase Taichi. One example of phrase Taichi is by creating a fire sword by combining your 火 Taichi and your 剑 Taichi to create the phrase 火剑 or fire sword. This allows the user of the Taichi to have a greater selection of weapons that can be used against an enemy. When using the phrase technique, one must be completely calm and free of worry. Also you need to have an extensive knowledge of Taichi. But to speed things up, I'm going to give you an extra activator of mine that helps you create phrase Taichi. Just give me your Tigeroid activator and take mine and this card holder full of the Taichi I've collected over the years," I explained.

"Are you sure? I mean if I take all your Taichi how are you going to fight?" Rai asked concerned.

"It's fine, the ones you're going to get are just copies of my originals, but they have the same amount of power within them as the originals," I explained.

"Oh! Okay, THANKS!" Rai exclaimed.

"No problem," I replied.

Suddenly we heard Tori's scream for help.

"There's a lot of Dragonoids three o'clock!" Tori yelled through the communications pipes.

"What! Whatever everyone to your battle stations!" I yelled as Rai and I ran out of my room and to the top of the Airship.

"I can't even eat my lunch in peace!" Donha sighed as he ran from the dining room to the top of the Airship.

On the horizon we could see a lot of Dragonoid robots storming our way. All four of us geared up and went in all four directions and started our attacks.

"Taichi Huo, Fire plus Taichi Bao, aggression makes Taichi Bao, Explosion!" Rai yelled as a red 火, symbol and a red 暴, symbol appeared over his head before morphing into the 爆 symbol. Out of the Bao symbol came an impressive explosion of fire that wiped out part of the robots that were charging us.

"Taichi Shi, Rock!" Donha yelled as a brown 石, symbol appeared over his head and shot a barrage of rocks to the robots that were coming at us.

"Taichi Hua, Slippery!" Tori yelled as a purple 滑, appeared above his head before it went flew onto the ground and turning the ground into a slippery surface.

"Taichi TaiFeng, Typhoon! Taichi HuoShan, Volcano! Taichi Leidian, Lightning Storm!" I yelled as the 台风，火山，and 雷电 symbols appeared above my head and created a typhoon, volcanic eruption, and a lightning storm. The three attacks surged through the Dragonoids' ranks, destroying many robots in the process.

"This is getting out of hand, Taichi Fang, Sabotage!" yelled Garnia as a blue 妨, symbol appeared above his head before attaching to our activators and short-circuiting them.

"Taichi Huo, Fire!" Rai yelled as he tried to slash his Taichi card into his activator, but was shocked to see the activator push the card out.

"Now that you can't use your Taichi cards, it means that you can't fight back," Garnia laughed out as he advanced with his robots.

"That's where your mistaken, Garnia! I didn't want to use these so soon but it looks like I don't have a choice do I?" I said as I opened my eyes to reveal the Fenningan.

With Sena and the others

After getting chased by Dragonoid robots in Car Taichi's the Chasers were able to make to the tree where the Taichi card Po was. Even though they had gotten to the card, they were surrounded by fast moving Dragonoids and were having trouble getting out. Then Sena used her Mu, wood, card to stop the cars while Finn used his Bing, Ice, card to freeze them. It took them a while but after a few minutes of hard work they were able to escape from the Dragonoids.

"Come on let's get to the Airship before the Dragonoids take it from us and hurt any of our friends," Sena said as they ran through the woods toward the Airship.

At the Airship

"Guys fall back and go into the Airship. You guys are going to be the last line of defense; I'll hold them off for as long as I can. Get Komorka into the Taichi storage chamber and guard it with your lives," I commanded as went out to battle the oncoming Dragonoid Army alone.

"Taichi Sha, Kill! Taichi Mie, Destroy!" I yelled as I unleashed two of my powerful Taichi with my Fenningan enhancement. A black with red outline 杀 and 灭 symbols appeared over my head before flying out across the battlefield and wreaking havoc among the Dragonoid Army, causing whole platoons to fall down destroyed in matters of seconds.

"What the hell is happening?" Garnia yelled in a confused rage as he watched his army getting diminished as if they were toothpicks in front of a giant.

"Let's end this! Ahhhhh!" I yelled as I transcended into my phoenix form. I flew into the air before yelling, " Taichi Qing, Clean!"

A white 清, symbol appeared above my head and swept across the battlefield whipping all the Dragonoids into a tornado of wind before sweeping them away from the Tiger Airship. Then I suddenly clutched my chest and head as my eyes started bleeding and I coughed and sprayed blood from my mouth. I lost control of my phoenix form and started falling from the skies. I heard a faint yell that sounded like Sena.

"Taichi Mu, Wood!" Sena yelled as a green 木, symbol appeared above her head before causing a branch of a tree to catch me in midair. The branch of the tree set me gently on the ground before Finn supported me with his shoulder and helped me into the Airship. When we got into the Airship, I was immediately supported to my room where I was put to bed, before Sena fixed our activators with here Po card.

"Looks like I wasn't fully healed in the rebirth cycle," I said laughingly as I winced in pain and coughed up some more blood.

"This is not a joking matter!" Sena and her sisters yelled sternly as they wiped the blood from my mouth and eyes.

"It looks like the rebirth cycle can only heal external wounds and not internal wounds," I commented sagely.

"Well now that we know, you aren't allowed to do anything that will cause you to overexert yourself. And you're not allowed to play the hero in anymore battles until your fully healed," Sena commanded sternly.

"Yes MA'AM" I said in a sarcastic tone.

AN

Well it looks like things might get better from here on. But will they actually?

Read the next chapter to find out.

Thanks for reading!

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragonslayer9907 signing in.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, sadly. :( If I did, I'd be rich, I'm not, and I wouldn't need to write here as everything I want would have already aired.

Sorry for the month wait, I was working on other stories and had a lot of tests to study for. I had to take the STAR tests and well those are important state tests and a few finals. I'm really sorry for the wait and well I hope that you like this chapter.

Have fun reading!

Last time on Taichi Chasers: The Battle of the Three Nations  
"Looks like I wasn't fully healed in the rebirth cycle," I said laughingly as I winced in pain and coughed up some more blood.  
"This is not a joking matter!" Sena and her sisters yelled sternly as they wiped the blood from my mouth and eyes.  
"It looks like the rebirth cycle can only heal external wounds and not internal wounds," I commented sagely.  
"Well now that we know, you aren't allowed to do anything that will cause you to overexert yourself. And you're not allowed to play the hero in anymore battles until your fully healed," Sena commanded sternly.  
"Yes MA'AM" I said in a sarcastic tone.  
Present Time  
Tigeroid/Phoenician War Hall  
"This is an outright declaration of war!" yelled a Phoenician council member.  
"This means WAR!" another yelled in rage.  
"Cool down a bit!" one of the Tigeroid council members shouted.  
"You're telling us to calm down! The kidnapping and torturing of our prince was unacceptable in all forms! We WILL get REVENGE for this!" another Phoenician council member shouted.  
"We need you guys to keep your cool! We can't just rush into battle!" a Tigeroid general said.  
"What are you saying! Our prince was almost killed and is pretty much a useless cripple now! This is unacceptable! There is no way that we will ever let this go without getting revenge!" a Phoenician council member said as a chorus of agreement sounded throughout the hall.  
"My king, Father this is not to be tolerated! We need to retaliate before the Dragonoids think that we are weak and easy to pick on!" my sister, Crystal, yelled, "My younger brother did not deserve such treatment! Even a lowly general should know that a royal family member is to be given imprisonment without torture! This goes against the ancient laws of Sun! Father, allow me to lead a squad of our most elite "Phrasers" and destroy the biggest Dragonoid stronghold, the Luftdrake."  
"My king, sir, I got a message, from the Tiger Airship that my daughter is on, saying that Ryu has been able to return to his original health and has already been in battle before," Aidan said quickly as if trying to get this point through to the my father, the Phoenician king, before he made a decision.  
"But that's impossible! The medical records came in showing that he had had his eyes yanked out, bones shattered and broken beyond repair, tendons ripped, skinned and a dozen other things. A normal person would have died from any one of those injuries, yet you say that he is back to his original health! He couldn't have don... SHIT! Ryu used a technique that I never should have taught him. That technique is forbidden for a reason. Every time it is used, the maximum being three, the user becomes exponentially weaker and though with the power of the Fenningan, the user will get unimaginable power, they will eventually lose the ability to see. These factors and really the powers of the user will effect the time and exponential value of the user's power decay. It will be much quicker for a much stronger person than for a weaker one as they have much more power to be burned. This will lead to problems in battle and the sustainability of the life of the user of that technique. I didn't think that he would ever use it, with all the risks and everything," the king ranted to himself.  
"Father, what technique are you talking about?" Crystal asked in an anxious tone.  
"Remember the Flame Rebirth Technique that I told you and Ryu about when you were kids? Well he used that to revive himself..." the king replied.  
"What is he CRAZY! He'll die in a few months after the third reincarnation! His power will be gone within a few days if he doesn't try to control and train." yelled Crystal with anxiety.  
"Crystal, prepare for an attack in a month against the Luftdrake. We're going to destroy each and every Dragonoid stronghold there is starting with the Luftdrake. Train your squad and get them ready for a quick destruction mission. The rest of the forces will go back to Sun and prepare there for the final battle." the king ordered.  
"Aye, sir!" everyone yelled as they saluted and bowed.

Tigeroid Airship  
Everyone was having a nice day lounging around and playing, well except me. I was in the simulation room with Komorka working on controlling my powers.  
"Fenningan!" I yelled as flaming red and blue six point stars appeared in my eyes and started spinning. I pushed my hands together and shouted, "Taichi Huo, Fire!" and a red 火 symbol appeared above my head and shot a strong blast of fire at a dummy that Komorka had created.  
"Taichi Feng, Wind!" Komorka yelled as she held up a Feng Taichi Card and a white 风 symbol appeared over her head and shot a gust of wind at me. I quickly, dropped to the ground and did a backflip before slapping my hands together.  
"Taichi Di Zhen, Earthquake!" I yelled as brown 地震 symbols appeared above my head before flying into the ground creating an earthquake.  
"Taichi Wen, Stabilize!" Komorka yelled as she held up a Wen Taichi Card and a brown 稳 symbol appeared over her head before flying at the ground, stopping the earthquake.  
"Taichi Xue Beng, Avalanche!" I yelled as I slapped my hands together and white 雪崩 symbols appeared over my head before unleashing a powerful avalanche. Suddenly, the power in the Taichi short circuited and accidentally killed the simulation.  
"Ahhhhh!" I yelled as I grabbed my face. Blood was running from my eyes and got all over my hands and I started seeing black spots. This lasted for a few seconds before the blood ran dry and I got my full visibility.  
"Sorry Komorka, I still need to have a few more days of training before I can completely control this power," I apologized.  
"It's fine. What we need is for you to get better. We are going to need you to be ready for combat and missions," Komorka said as she helped me up from the ground.  
We went outside and found the other Taichi Chasers lounging on the balcony of the Tiger Airship as the Airship flew around the skies with no set destination. Komorka and I called everyone in for lunch and as we were about to sit down for a nice lunch, someone landed on the balcony. We all ran to the balcony to to see who it was. When we got to the balcony we were all surprised to see who was on the balcony.  
"HANNAH! What are you doing here!" everyone yelled as they looked in shock at the little girl in front of them.  
"Ummmm... I'm obviously here for my activator. You said that I could have it when I turned 12." Hannah said with a shrug.  
"Oh is that it? Okay, then here," I said as I tossed her my old activator and started to walk away.  
"Woah, woah, woah! I was only joking! Daddy sent me here to tell you that we are going to attack the Luftdrake in a month and are planning on settling this old score at Sun. We are going to need you guys to be able to join in this fight. They want you to go to the main base and store all the restored Taichi symbols that you have there." Hannah said.  
"Wait, wait, wait! Who's leading the attack on the Luftdrake? Is it your dad?" I asked quickly.  
"No it's your sister, Crystal. She's leading a squadron of elite "Phrasers" on the mission." Hannah replied.  
"Okay, so why the sudden turn in events? Why are we attacking now? Is there a reason why this is happening so suddenly?" I inquired.  
"Ummmmm... This is really happening because of you. You were ummmm... kind of captured and tortured and well everyone was kind of angry. So they kind of said that they would get revenge for you because you had become a cripple and umm..." Hannah explained.  
"Crap! This is all my fault. I'm so stupid! Why was I so careless and weak? What if the attack screws up and people die? This wasn't supposed to happen! I should have been more careful!" I ranted as I went into a depressed state.  
"Ryu this isn't your fault! If you have to blame someone, Blame Rai!" Sena said as she glared at Rai with a death glare.  
"How is this my fault!" Rai asked confused.  
"It's your fault because we would have never met the Dragonoids if you hadn't gone and decided to fight them!" Sena yelled back.  
"Okay! It's fine! Right now the most important thing is to go to the main base and report in. Let's go! Hawk!" I yelled.  
"I'm on it! Full speed ahead to the main base!" Hawk said.  
It took us a few days to get to the main base and we trained a little from time to time. Sena and I decided that we needed to teach Hannah how to use her Taichi powers and well it took us a while. Hannah wasn't a very good listener and didn't want us to teach her anything, because she thought that she knew everything already.  
When we got to the main base we were in for a surprise. Everyone there was frantically preparing for the upcoming battle. Everyone was rushing around bringing in Taichi symbols for storage, repairing the airships, stocking up on weapons, and training. They rushed past us in a hurry, calling to us saying that we should be unloading our Taichi cards. We went back into the ship and got the Taichi and started unloading them.  
We walked our Taichi symbols to the storage room and when we got there we saw General Aidan there talking with the other elders. We walked in and carefully stored the Taichi symbols where they were supposed to be. We were about to walk out when General Aidan told us to that we were to report to training ground 13 for training in the morning. General Aidan said that we were in for a surprise and well we were going to have a hard time training. The training session would last this month and we would join in the Luftdrake mission after our training session.

AN:  
What is the the surprise that the Chasers are in for? What is going to happen to them?  
Read the next chapter to find out!  
Thank you for Reading!  
I hope that you liked it!  
Please Review!  
Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


End file.
